User talk:Hoanganhminh
My signature Gohan and Trunks 14:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 11:53, November 21, 2011 |} |} Well Well...... :P looks like u found my easter-egg of the old dancing zombie in zombatar!!!!! Cool huh??? yea i got some more easter egg's in high-res PvZ so keep on :P and by the way do you like my mod/reschange???? plz rply!!!! Okay ere's disco zombie (has no better clothing) And if you also like : Newspaper Zombie!!!! !!! You beat the Hardino on the leaderboard! And how do you add the picture at the bottom of the screan? Please tell me!SuperGuy8 14:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Just use the "Plantpic" template! Technically Epic Melons 07:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Congrats I would like to congratulate you on being the first to earn the 3rd Peacekeeper badge. Also, on wikis where i've claimed to be 11, i was joking. I am reallly 15. AjCatlove (my talk) 14:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You think it's easy and quick to do? I didn't even eat breakfast! Stop rushing! An Asian 01:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) And since you can do better than me, why don't YOU do it? >:( An Asian 01:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) And it's too hard, even with Magic Wand... An Asian 01:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ... Meh...It's too hard. I don't wanna do it anymore. An Asian 02:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Cooking Academy 3 Can you give me the link to download it? An Asian 06:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S: IF YOU SAY NO, THEN IT IS UNEGGCEPTABLE! The game doesn't work. EpicOtaku 15:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry,I was not ignoring you.I was offline when you were asking me to come on to chat. CP54,21:25,June 8,2012 (UTC) Cooking Academy 3 It doesn't work. Please gimme another one. Konata Izumi 02:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) For the sake of the almanac, i sampled edited to see how people use templetes. --Zombotany Away 00:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) One thing to say Please don't make a spam page again like this Technically Epic Melons 07:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Swampert has 3 talk pages. Read them all. Links are at the top of rox's talk at the moment. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 06:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ABF Please play the tournament. I've already played. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 03:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Busted! Busted! [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 07:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) So, are you Vietnamese? Chat Question? There is a picture on this wiki showing that you cussed on chat please tell me if this is genuine or not Zombie8888 03:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok I have enough reverts.Time for you to revert them. -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? ,20:30,22 June 2012(UTC) Sorry Sorry about the time I reverted your edit. I got confused when I checked the history. From Repeater1919 (can't use my signature) Helping out a New Wiki Could you help out with this wiki? Plants Vs Zombies Survival Endless Strategy Wiki KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 18:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I shall not. He's mine too. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 23:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I understand that. He called me Auststic. He's close. Also cursed at me, swore at me, said mean stuff. We both attack him. Ok? KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 23:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes. And you too, right? Even more achievement points. Do you remember on chat when I showed you a guy with over 18000 achievement points? Here is one with even more: over 20000 achievement points! Here is the link: The Monado Wielder 17:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Can't. My dad's b-day. Tomorrow. Can't. Go. Tomorrow. OK? [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 16:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Survival Strategies Hey Minh! I told War23334 about your new wiki! It is a great site. User:ShadowEyes978 Wiki Sorry for telling War23334 about your wiki. Friends? Wanna chat? User:ShadowEyes978 About burning pictures Thanks for your photos. Can you add your photos directly to the gallery in my BURNING WITH AMBITION blog? (Use Add a photo to this gallery ''button) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 09:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) 10K+ Ach. Points This whole wiki is relatively high on Points, but still, This guy manages to strike it high, 10k+. Not a Wikia Record, but still unbelieveable. '''KernelFodder' is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 16:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Help I have a problem with Chat. It's not letting me on! Do you know how to fix this? [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 00:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Tried both of them. Don't work. I don't know how it happened. I'm not banned from Chat, and Popup Blocker is off. You see, it goes to Chat, then nothing happens. [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 00:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Can't go tomorrow. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 10:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) 35000+ Ach. Points. Nuff said. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 02:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) 38000+ Acheivement Points The Monado Wielder 16:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry My parents told me either to go get a nap or do some math and then get a nap. Either way, can't chat with you that time. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 09:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Thank you' Thanks for post the picture for me, thank you so much. Big plants fan Be friend? Thanks for helping me all the time. Wanna be friend? Big plants fan Bureaucrat Sorry, we have enough as of now. And well, umm, I need to ask you and those who have pics in their sigs to only have one resized (small) picture. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 13:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature I'd kindly like you to remove your pictures in the signature since they're kinda big and disrupt the page. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 11:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You can block somebody by going to their Contributions page and selecting '''Block' This will bring up a menu allowing you to select the length qnd reason of the Block. Same with Chat Bans. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 16:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You not look like I thought! I don't know you wearing glass. You not look like I thought! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 07:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Where are you more active What wiki are you contributing more? PVZ or PVZCC? I'm just asking. Reiazur I, Zombie Hack I left you a message at the talk page about clues for hacking I, Zombie. I hope you can understand. Reiazur (talk) 12:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Admin Should this guy still have admin rights? He has not been on for a long time, and he was only made admin because he knew a lot about the XBLA version. We have too many admins, so I think he should not have admin rights. What do you think? Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 03:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Can you make for me the userboxes? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 03:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Do it at my user. My favorite plants: * Sunflower * Repeater * Fume-shroom * Doom-shroom * Squash * Jalapeno * Sea-shroom * Plantern * Magnet-shroom * Coffee Bean * Umbrella Leaf * Gatling Pea * Catail * Spikerock My favorite zombie: Zomboni, Balloon, Digger, Catapult PvZ version: PC, GOTY Play PvZ sice 2010 Beat AdventureMod 5 times And my friends. Thanks for help! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 05:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Friends Sure! Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 00:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Where are you? I just came on chat and POOF! You're gone! [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Hatsune']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Miku']] 05:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Can I ask a favor? Hiya Minh, MVZ banned or blocked me or something and now she won't repeal the whatever-she-did. Can you please tell her that's mean and stuff? Thanks. Shellscriptcoder (talk) 02:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey! Sorry, I'll get around to making a user eventually... why did you undo the edit, though? 13:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can yo come on chat now? Bomb (talk) 16:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Friends? Can we be friends? Giga Gargantuar -inators Oooh, I just noticed you've got a new -inator on your profile! But do you really know everything about this Wiki? Shellscriptcoder (talk) 05:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Archive You should archive your talk page... Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 04:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yo dude! Can you please block me for 2 months because I need to focus on school stuff? Hey Minh! I am not an admin here! But for wikias where I am an admin, how do you get your name to have a colour? RE: New Achievement Icon Let me see your icon first! BTW, go on chat for easier! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 14:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Change of Plans My mother told me recently that I cannot add you as Facebook friend. So, I can't add you. Just forget my real name. 04:53, August 1, 2012 Hey Minh! I just found who said PVZ is the bost boring game on some pages! Should he get blocked because it is spam? This has been trying to make it look easier to kill zombies! Should he be blocked? Should I remove KF's or my B'crat rights? Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 19:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) You can remove your own B-crat rights, but not somebody else's. PAB was saying he would remove his own B-crat rights if needed, or Wikia Staff could take my powers. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 00:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Big fat YES. Thank you! KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 00:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) This has typed on a blog post: "the almanac entries SUCK. Seriously, an admin should know better english." It sounds racist to me! So should he be blocked? Re:Rename I have a purpose. It is to match up with Giga Football Zombie, and I rename for that reason. Practicality, not annoyance. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 05:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Your mispelling. I dissected my Browser with Cheat Engine (Yes, it does that) so then it shows me all the files on a webpage. After playing Online Hacked PvZ, under that Lawnstrings.txt, it is revealled that Giga Football Zombie is correctly called''' Giga-Football Zombie.' Need I show proof? KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 02:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree. These actions are going nowhere. Giga-Gargantuar and Giga-Football Zombie shall stay if you ask me. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 02:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I have my proof. Besides, just leave a redirect and the Wiki won't notice a difference. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 02:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ...What?... Why you call me an idiot.I dont even have Admin.I have B'crat... Also your message made no sense to me because I dont have admin.Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 02:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat. Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 03:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) PAB I think PAB doesn't want to lose his b-crat powers. He believes that when they're gone, it never comes back. I reccomend to improvise, maybe let him keep B-crat, but require your premission to give a User powers. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 04:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Minh! I made my 1000th edit here! Anyway, remember you said you were going to give me a surprise? Well now for the surprise! About the picture I wanted to ask you to delete the picture because I want people to stop callin' me GP76251 :P I will be uploading a new version of 10cobsbyrp1919.PNG later that looks same as 10cobs(byGP76251).PNG. Don't get confused about that please :P 08:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Minh! What's up? Your results '''CONGRATULATIONS!!!' You have answered all the questions corectly, here's your prize! Hey! Which notebook do I write down the preparation for "Mẹ tôi"? The 100-page or the 200-page? Feliciano Vargas 13:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I added that Censor for purposes of good to the Wiki. Jack and I were refining it and making it better all today, Please do not remove it. I'd prefer that it stays. Besides, I let CC Know about the idea (should they want it too). KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 04:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Censor I am asking again, STOP REMOVING THE CENSOR! If you ignore it, then it'll never be used. I only have it should there be a cussing problem with users. Any cuss-words are automatically bleeped out, thus allowing the Wiki Chat to not be affected as badly by cussers. Not to annoy you, as I am seeing might be the case from what you believe. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 04:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nomination I would nominate User:Someone456 to be a rollback due to his good edits! MAJORITY Rules, Minh. 5 majir contributors are behind it, and also a large amount if other users are too. Only 2 oppose it: You and MVZMW. I think I've said enough. P.S. My new sig is broken for some reason. WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 02:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Homework? Do we have any homework for tomorrow? Feliciano Vargas 05:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) But we don't have History tomorrow! Feliciano Vargas 05:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Homework Go on chat immediately. I don't know what I must do for homework. Feliciano Vargas 12:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Is there Updater ? Is there Updater on Plants vs. Zombies ? In my old PC version, there is no update to Goty edition. So I install Goty version in manually. Willy030125 (talk) 08:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Deal I'll remove my B'crat for admin.Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 19:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) How many days have you been editing in a row for? To let you know, my record is 45 days! Last Stand Variants Something like this? Calm1234 (talk) 06:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) (and there's more) It's this update Come on! I thought they made the Wiki look really good! The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 05:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi hoanganminh! Hey hoanganminh! I like to ask if you maybe can add me to your friends list in your infobox? I will do it too! Theqmayn, AKA Marine The Raccoon